worldofeosfandomcom-20200214-history
Benonto
– ultima etapa Historia - Clima e Terreno - População - Regente - Cidades Importantes #Bastow: Population 2700, primarily human, some halfling. The town is encircled by a crumbling stone wall. It is governed by a consortium of guildmasters, led by a male human named Sige. #Zirakzar: Population 580, primarily dwarf, some human. The village is defended by a strong stone wall and towers. It is governed by a senate of elected representatives, whose weekly meetings often turn into drunken brawls. #Karodalr: Population 810, primarily dwarf, some human and gnome. The village is built around the statue of a god of knowledge. It is governed by an arcane sorcerer, a female dwarf named Sigre Gradridotr. Karodalr was struck by a divine curse recently, and many buildings are empty or in ruins. #Cacot: Population 60, primarily human, some elf. The village is defended by a wooden palisade. It is governed by a council of elders, whose weekly meetings often turn into drunken brawls. Cacot is a common stop for adventurers and travellers. #Saford: Population 5700, primarily human, some dwarf and gnome. The city is a tangle of narrow streets and row buildings. It is governed by a noble aristocrat, the human lord Emulf, though a consortium of guildmasters wields limited power. #Esthorp: Population 4200, mixed human and dwarf. A maze of wooden walls divides and encircles the town. It is governed by a court of aristocrats, known as the Parliament of Nine. #Dimor: Population 310, mostly human, some elf. The village sits upon an island in the middle of a lake. It is governed by a council of wealthy landowners, led by a female human named Hone Rery. Dimor is a common stop for adventurers and travellers. #Beywich: Population 11100, mixed human and halfling. The city is a labyrinth of winding, narrow streets and dark alleys. It is ruled by a tyrant, a half-dragon named Biesheshba, though several legendary adventurers exert some influence. Beywich is known for its gold mines. #Dewick: Population 8000, mixed human and elf and half-elf. The city is a labyrinth of winding, narrow streets and dark alleys. It is governed by several wealthy aristocrats, led by a male human named Johny Sone. #Ullham: Population 34, primarily human, some other civilized races. The thorp sits upon the bank of a stream. It is governed by a reeve, a female human named Marget. There is a single tavern, The Pirate and Cup. Divindades Locais Tarrone, the God of Shadow and the Incomprehensible God, visible to mortals only as a stag with the head of a rhinoceros. Greygan, the God of Cats, visible to mortals only as a hideous rhinoceros with a fin like a shark. Calgrimm, the God of Vengeance and the Terrestial God, visible to mortals only as a hunting fortune teller with tusks like a boar. Benlius, the God of Community and King of Cats, most often depicted as a lord holding a hammer. The Alchemical Goddess, who appears as a pregnant woman with horns like a ram, holding a goblet. Chaunteleigh, the Goddess of Oceans, most often depicted as a mother with horns like an auroch, breating ice. Arnold, the Twisted God, having the form of a boy with the head and tail of a monkey. The Verdant Goddess, visible to mortals only as a lecherous maiden holding a spindle. The Sleeping God, who appears as a thief with the head and tail of a horse, holding a book. The Momentary Goddess, most often depicted as a woman holding an anchor. Finmandoline, the Penultimate Goddess, who appears as a young woman with the head of a crane. Talelaide, the Goddess of Fertility, who appears as a queen holding a candle. Encontros